Jesse and Jonas Go West!
Jesse and Jonas Go West! is an upcoming American 3D computer-animated action-comedy film produced by Splash Animation. It is scheduled to be released on October 19, 2018 by Paramount Pictures. Premise In August 1997, best friends Jesse Herriman (Jeremy Shada) and Jonas Presley (Charlie Tahan) are hired to take a part in an action movie produced by the EmberMark Entertainment studio in Los Angeles, California, but soon are pulled off track by the Los Angeles Police Department, who relies on them to reach the bottom of an incident involving the theft of box office earnings from critically acclaimed movies. Voice cast *Jeremy Shada as Jesse Herriman *Charlie Tahan as Jonas Presley *Matt Frewer as Mark Ember, the founder and producer of EmberMark Entertainment *James Franco as Carleton Ember, Mark's brother More coming soon! Production Development Adrian Hancock developed an idea for a project titled Jesse & Jonas in 2010; it originally centered on the titular protagonists being hip hop fans who are sent to rehabilitation in an orchestral camp run by a greedy counselor, after misbehaving at a party on the last day of school. In 2011, however, Hancock re-developed the film and its story under its expanded title Jesse & Jonas Go West!, focusing more on the characters' mission to protect film studios in California from unexpected bankruptcies. The film was announced in December 2014, along with the beginning of pre-production stage. The film drew unexpected similarities to another animated film set in Los Angeles in the 1990's, Palm City (2017). However, Hancock stated that the premise of the film focused more on high school-aged slackers. He cited the Bill & Ted duology to be the film's major influence, while also stating that the film would be similar to The Interview (2014), but a "much less violent (and much less racist) version of it". More coming soon! Release The film was originally scheduled to be released on October 27, 2017. In March 2016, the film was pushed forth to December 14, 2018, with The Doodle Toons Movie taking its place. In March 2017, the film was pushed forth again to October 24, 2018. Soundtrack Track listing All music composed by John Debney except where noted. #Believe in Love - Teddy Pendergrass #What a Difference a Day Makes - En Vogue #I Didn't Mean to Turn You On - Robert Palmer #Sleep to Dream - Fiona Apple #Da Funk - Daft Punk #Fame '90 (Hip Hop Mix) - David Bowie #Crossing the Deadline - Guano Apes #Beat Yourself Blind - Skid Row #Ancodia - 808 State #Mama Cita - Blonde Redhead #We've Got Whirlwind #Shooting Footage #I'll Take Care of It #Roughhouse Party #Pick Up Your Scraps #Soda Can #The Producer's Office #The L.A.P.D. #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #Breakout #Assault on EmberMark #They're Recording Us #It Was a Blast #Jesse and Jonas Go West! Gallery Coming soon! Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. Category:Films Category:Films distributed by Paramount Pictures Category:Upcoming Category:2018 Category:2010s Category:3D films Category:Jesse and Jonas Go West!